Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle hose structure.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation and competition as well as a means of transportation. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In recent years, some bicycles are provided with mechanical bicycle components and electrical bicycle components. The mechanical bicycle component is mechanically connected to a mechanical operating device via a hose element such as a hydraulic hose or a mechanical cable. The electric bicycle component is electrically connected to an electrical operating device via an electrical cable separated from the hose element.